X-Fantasy (cross fan·ta·sy)
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: Long ago, a Great Tragedy occurred during an ancient war of Light and Darkness. Now, 30 heroes from different worlds are brought together to fulfill an ancient prophecy and fight an ancient evil. If they fail, everything in existence will be gone forever. (Multiple crossovers included.)
1. Trailer

In the beginning, there was nothing; No life, no stars, no thoughts, just the blackness of the void was all there was. That is, until God created the universe. Boom, the Big Bang; space was born and stars and planets came into being. Soon, a planet that supported life was born: Earth Zero. Eventually, under the planet's nurturing environment, mankind was born. From that birth came two kingdoms: a kingdom of Light and a kingdom of Darkness.

Both kingdoms prospered and mankind thrived in a "Golden Age". One day, however, a great tragedy occured: both kings of Light and Dark were assassinated in cold blood. Consumed by grief, anger, and confusion, the two kingdoms formed the Light Legion and Dark Army and went to war with each other. However, shortly after the war started, both kingdoms were wiped out by a force of chaos, a byproduct of the war. It rained death and destruction across the world, mankind at its mercy. But then, a day came when six warriors appeared out of nowhere and rose against the chaos, sealing it away for ages. Thus ended the Golden Age.

Ages passed and mankind was able to recover from the Great Tragedy; however, many oracles and philosophers predicted that the chaos would one day return to finish what it started. However, they also predicted that 30 saviors beyond their realm would stand against the chaos.

...

_A giant gear golem embedded in a rock wall stares at a group of heroes._

"That is why I have been waiting for you, Chosen Ones. I have waited for all of you long before you were even born."

"Welcome to Earth Zero, the 'First World' in existance. You could say it's the ancestor to all of your worlds."

_A smaller group of heroes gaze into a valley filled with a lush forest, a beautiful lake, and mysterious floating islands._

_A dazzling city floats over the ocean in the night like a diamond in the sky._

_A temple with a pair of wing-like structures floats among the clouds, appearing like it's resting on top of them._

"But, do not be fooled by this world's beauty, for evil lurks in its darkest corner."

_A dystopian casino city is seen as thugs prowl the dark streets._

_Four-armed lizardmen dash across an open desert._

_A fire elemental launches lava at a couple of heroes._

"We've always known that this evil would one day return... to finish what it started."

_A man in dark armor cuts down soldiers with his dao blades._

"The heroes before you did their job to seal this evil... now it's your job to finish it. You are the only ones with the strength to do so."

_A mural depicting six warriors of red, green, blue, orange, black, and white going against a black and white blob and sealing it._

"I won't lie to you, you will be risking your very lives."

"You will be up against forces you never thought would be this powerful."

_A couple heroes are having a hard time facing a water elemental._

"This journey will put you to your very limit."

"If you fail..."

_The man in dark armor slowly changes into a giant monster..._

"Everyone and everything and you know will be gone..."

_And roars._

"Forever."

...

Sora: "Great, no pressure..."

Natsu: "Oh come on! We can take 'em easily! Right Happy?"

Happy: "Aye, sir!"

Sonic: "Totally! Kick apocolypic behind is part of my daily routine!"

Luffy: "Right! Now let's go kick this evil's ass!"

Mario: "Let's-a go!"

Luigi: "Oh no!"

Ben: "Whatever. It is SO Hero Time!"

...

_MetalSonicReject presents..._

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fairy Tail**

**One Piece**

**Ben 10**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Super Mario**

_And_

**Original Character "Makeshift"**

_In..._

**X-Fantasy (cross fan•ta•sy)**

...

An mysterious figure wearing a black and white cloak and mask slowly walks towards the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what people? I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but I had to handle stuff in life, and now that I'm back, I can write my stories again. And I'm going to start with this project that I have been planning for a couple years. <strong>

**Now, I've been reading a lot of other people's fanfics. I like them a lot and I'm glad that the authors are still working on them (Gakuto, Ultimate10, etc.). They really motivated me to write my ultimate fanfic project, X-Fantasy. Now keep in mind, it's been a long time since I've written anything, so I'm going to be a little rusty in my writing. Don't be afraid to point out any grammatical errors or give out advice for my story. Just don't go being a jerk and flame me for... whatever it is you flame people for.**

**Anyway, I currently working on the prologue, which I must admit took me almost a year to work on. Hopefully, it'll be up within a week or two, so I hope you will get excited for my ultimate crossover fanfic! **

**Write a review and tell me what you think of this trailer. It was inspired by one of Bungie's _Destiny_ trailers. **


	2. Prologue

**MetalSonicReject: Hey everybody! Nice to finally get this long awaited project started. Ever since I retired from fanfic writing, my mind has been buzzing with new ideas, better than when I first started.**

**Now for those who are new to my "attempts" in writing good quality fanfics, this is a reboot of an old work called "All-Star Heroes." The reason I'm rebooting is because the story was poorly constructed; no original location, no original plot, etc. But that's been fixed. Sure, the cast of good guys might be a bit large, but I got a bunch of bad guys that fixes that.**

**Now the reason that I'm using these many characters from so many different franchises is because I want to make a crossover where although each groups' lives are so different from one another, they can get along to go through the ultimate challenge as a team and as friends; I want readers like you to feel their emotions in this story. Plus, I'm testing out a character I created for an iOS game I'm planning to develop, so I'm trying to iron out the kinks. So anyway, enjoy! :D**

_**Note: I own almost everything in this fanfic project except the majority of main characters and possible cameo characters; they belong to their respective companies.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will."<em>

-George Bernard Shaw

* * *

><p>Dark clouds swirled in the afternoon sky, thunder boomed and lightning cracked over remnants of a battlefield. Bodies were scattered, broken weapons and bits everywhere, tents and forts burned to ground, and the air was filled with smoke and silence. It only meant one thing: war.<p>

The dead silence was suddenly broken by the sound of horses and heavy footsteps as a small battalion of soldiers in white and wagons approached the scarred land. A captain and his lieutenant broke off from the group as they surveyed the area.

"My god," the captain muttered in shock, "The land's been massacred..."

"Was it one of ours, captain," questioned the lieutenant, "or theirs?"

"We won't know until we find some survivors," the captain replied; he then turned to face his men.

"Search for survivors men!" he ordered them, "We need to find out what the devil happened here."

"YESSIR!" the troops replied as they all began searching for anyone still alive within the wreckage.

...

Elsewhere on the battlefield lied another camp, only everything was in black and covered in spikes.

"Colonel!" a soldier cried as he came into the tent, "Our scouts just reported spotting a decimated campground!"

"One of ours?" the colonel gruffly asked.

"Unknown sir, but our scouts also reported a battalion of white troops scavenging through the wreckage." replied the soldier.

The colonel growled at the mention of the white soldiers as he slowly got up, broad axe in hand.

"Prepare for battle, men! We'll show those legion bastards not to mess with the Dark Kingdom Army!"

All troops, whether they heard him or not, all roared a cheer as they prepared themselves for battle.

...

Back at the campsite, the white soldiers continued their search for survivors, but to no avail; whoever had been at the camp at the time of the attack were reduced to nothing but bones and ash.

"Damn, there doesn't seem to be any survivors anywhere." one soldier said to a comrade as they dug through the wreckage.

"Dead men tell no tales, man." the other replied.

The captain then overheard another group of soldiers in another conversation.

"What do you think could have caused all of this?"

"I heard it was an assassin who slaughters camps for money and goods."

"No way, I heard that it was the wrath of the God striking down on us mere mortals for starting this war in the first place, and now we have to pay for our sins."

"You two are ridiculous! It's more likely to be a super weapon that the Dark Army's got hidden up their damn filthy sleeves."

The captain sighed from hearing all of the rumors spreading within his platoon. Still, they did have the right to wonder could even cause this level of carnage, for even he did not know the answer. His train of thought was interrupted when one of his soldiers ran up to him.

"Captain!" the soldier said, "Sir, we just got a report back from our scouts; according to the report, enemy forces from the Dark Army are heading this way, probably a battalion or two."

The captain cursed under his breath; things were about to get ugly.

"Everyone, to your battle stations! Prepare for an enemy attack!"

Soldiers quickly rushed to their posts as they prepared for an incoming enemy attack, grabbing whatever weapons were available. Thirty minutes later, the small battalion of white soldiers were ready for battle, as they were armed to the teeth with swords, bows, javelins, etc. Each soldier stood firm, waiting for their foes to arrive; after what seemed like an eternity, soldiers in black slowly marched towards them before they stopped several yards away.

As the captain continued surveying the battlefield, he noticed what might have the cause of both armies coming to a halt; a robed man stood in the middle of the field, dressed in black and white.

"Sergeant, who is that in the middle of the field?" the captain muttered as gazed at the cloak figure through his telescope. He then handed it the sergeant next to him to have a look. "Don't know sir. He doesn't look like one of ours."

"You there!" the lieutenant addressed to the mysterious figure, "Identify yourself! Are you a friend to the Light Legion or an ally to the Dark Army?"

The figure didn't respond as he just stood motionless above the two corpses. This greatly irritated the black armored captain.

"You damn bastard!" the captain shouted as he readied his trident, "You heard this snob! Tell us who you are, or we'll both treat you as a foe and skewer you!"

The figure still remained motionless as he stood between the two armies, when he suddenly lifted his head and muttered a single word in pure rage.

"Pay..."

Those that heard were confused by what he meant, until his hands started glowing. Moments later, an explosion of black and white consumed the battlefield...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm<span>**

_October 27, 2020_

_San Diego, California; 2:15 pm_

A few days before Halloween, and the day appeared to be normal. People were passing by on foot and in vehicles, occasionally stopping at different shops to either purchase food, an estate, or just stop by the San Diego Mall to enjoy a horror movie. The intersections rarely had any fender benders, as far as some people knew. However, that peace was quickly disturbed as a local Chase bank was being robbed; hostages were held at gunpoint by your typical masked robbers.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, listen up!" shouted a robber wearing a jack-o-lantern mask, going by the name Jack; he also had a British accent, "Here's what you're gonna do: you're gonna go to the center of the room, you're all gonna sit down, and you're all gonna stay there while my associates and I relieve you of your valuables."

A couple kids that had come to the bank with their families were crying while their parents did their best calming them down, as well as trying to remain calm like the rest of the adults.

As the hostages sat in the center of the lobby, "Jack" announced, "Alright, now here are the rules: all of you are to stay right here. If you try to escape, you die. If you try to be a hero, you die. You can take potty breaks, but if you try anything... well, you get the idea. The point is, you play nice, you won't end up collateral damage."

Leaving the hostages in the care two robbers, a big guy wearing a gorilla and a girl wearing a nurse mask, Jack walked into the vault room. A fourth robber, wearing a black ski mask and glasses, was attempting to hack the vault door via laptop, while a fifth robber, wearing a clown mask, was keeping watch.

"Yo Glass," Jack called out to the man with glasses, "How much longer till that vault's cracked?"

'Glass' looked away from his screen as he replied, "Five to ten minutes. Just make sure we have a way out once we get the money."

Jack nodded, then looked at the clown robber as he ordered, "Clown, go get security; they've probably alerted the cops by now."

"Clown" nodded as he headed down the hallway to complete his task. Little did he did he know that he was being followed.

A couple minutes later, he reached the door to the security office; hearing a couple of footsteps behind the door, Clown loaded his SMG and kicked the door open.

The guards were caught off by the armed robber as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Alright, down on the ground! Down on the ground right now!"

Having no choice, the guards laid on floor as Clown removed their weapons and walked over them to check the monitors. It looked like the silent alarm already went off as a red button was blinking; this really ticked Clown off.

"Alright, which one of you set off the alarm?" Clown angrily yelled as he waved his gun at the helpless security team. A couple seconds later however, an evil smile slowly crept on his face, though no one could tell behind his smiling clown mask.

"You know, my boss wants everyone in this bank alive 'cause you'd give us better leverage, but he doesn't like any resistance," the robber said casually as walked towards the youngest guard of the group; he didn't like where this was going as the clown-masked robber pointed the gun to his head, "I'm sure he wouldn't make a big deal if one of you 'resisted'."

The guard was sweating bullets as the barrel was pressed against his forehead, his life flashing before his eyes. Clown grinned behind his mask as he was about to put the trigger...

***CRUNCH!***

When the gun barrel was suddenly crushed by an invisible force, like a circus strong man bending an iron bar.

"What the hell?!" Clown yelped in surprise as he dropped his busted SMG and whipped out a pistol. He surveyed the room, looking for the invisible enemy.

"You know, you really need to be careful with guns." spoke a casual voice from nowhere, which alarmed both Clown and the unarmed security guards as they scanned the entire room for the source, "You can really take out an eye with those."

"Where the hell are you?" Clown growled angrily as he failed to find the source of the voice.

"I'm right here." the voice replied behind him, causing him to turn and be greeted by a metal fist.

Meanwhile, back in the lobby, Jack and his crew were waiting for the vault to unlock. It felt like forever since the robbers started unlocking the vault.

"How much longer till it's open, Glass?" Jack barked at his technician.

"Fifteen minutes." he replied.

"Shit, the cops will be here in thirteen." the robber in the gorilla mask added.

Jack was starting to get frustrated; this was supposed to be a quick job, thirty five minutes max, and now the cops were already heading over early. It was only a matter of time before the cops showed.

"What the hell's taking Clown so long?!" he roared, frightening the hostages, causing him to glance in their direction; an evil idea soon crept into Jack's mind.

"Kong, Nurse, get a few of those hostages; we're gonna need a shield ready."

The two said robbers nodded and grabbed an old man and a young woman from the crowd. Both hostages were completely terrified, fearing that this was the end of their lives.

"Heh, I'd like to see those cops try and stop us now!" Kong laughed, "They get anywhere near us, and we'll blow out people's brains!"

Nurse was about to tell the big lug to shut up, when there was suddenly a loud click and then a painful grunt coming that got everyone's attention; it came by the vault.

Nurse broke the silence as she whispered, "What the hell was that?"

Jack cocked his gun as he slowly walked to the other room. "Stay here, I'll go check it out."

Jack checked the doorway for signs of an intruder before he carefully entered the room. He then walked over to the vault and saw that Glasses was lying on the floor unconscious; someone knocked him out.

Starting to feel the panic, Jack ran back to the lobby to warn what was left of his crew. "You two, we got trouble! Glass is knocked out and so's prob-!" He stopped his sentence when saw that Kong and Nurse were both knocked out and, worst of all, all the hostages were all gone. Uncertain fear and confusion struck the robber's heart as he frantically aimed his gun to search and shoot at whoever or whatever got his crew and the hostages.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch!?" Jack angrily screamed, having success at finding anything.

"I don't know." a metallic voice replied, "Have you thought of looking in front of you?"

Hearing the voice coming from right in front of him, Jack aimed his gun with an itchy trigger finger. At first, he saw nothing; however, a couple seconds later, he noticed that the air was fluctuating and three green lights started shining. The air fluxed even more until a body appeared out of nowhere, bringing the robber to a state of shock.

Standing in front of him was what looked like a humanoid robot with its arms crossed. The "robot" wore a blue jumpsuit with green glowing outlines, various pieces of blue and silver armor on its torso, shoulders, wrists, and lower legs, and a blue and silver helmet with three green eyes and a small green gem on its forehead; green nodes were on top of its hands, three on each.

Jack was a little shaken up by the sudden appearance of the robot. "Wha-?! Who the hell are you?!"

The robot chuckled at the thug's shock. "Who am I? I'm..."

* * *

><p>Name: Nathan E. Reid (aka Makeshift)<p>

Age: 20

Powers/Abilities: Nanotech powers, technokinesis, shapeshifting

* * *

><p>"...the guy who's gonna hand your ass over to the cops." he answered. Makeshift then quickly grabbed Jack and threw him into the vault room. However, despite the robber having the wind knocked out of him, Jack managed to get back up and fire off his pistol. Makeshift staggered back as bullets kept hitting him in the chest, until one hit him in the forehead and knocked him down.<p>

Jack smirked, as he thought he had killed the robotic punk, but his smile soon fell when he saw the intruder get back up without a scratch.

"Ouch, man," Makeshift groaned, "That really hurt; I think you might have given me a headache."

Frightened beyond comprehension, Jack shakily pointed the gun at Makeshift as he screamed, "The hell are you?!"

"Oh, nobody special." Makeshift casually replied, "Just a guy with a body reinforced with nanotechnology." He then punched Jack square in the face, knocking him out cold; all the robbers were finally taken out. Makeshift then turned to look behind the lobby counters.

"It okay, folks. Thugs are down, so you're all free to get the heck out of here now."

Shortly after he said that, the former hostages cautiously exited from the staff area, followed by the bank's security. Makeshift himself was about to leave when a boy from the crowd.

"Thank you, Mr. Robot." the boy thanked him. Nate stopped and turned to face said boy as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Heh, don't mention it, kid." he replied, "You be good now."

As soon as he said that, his body shimmered in light as he disappeared, like he was never there. Moments later, police officers stormed into what was left of the bank lobby and recovered the freed hostages, who were brought to the paramedics for check-ups.

"Man, that was really tense back there," Makeshift said to himself with a sigh of relief, "Sometimes I wonder how I'm not losing my mind over the stress already."

He continued watching the former hostages being interviewed by police and a few reporters, seeing the happy and relieved looks on their faces. Behind his mask, a smile crept on Makeshift's face; despite the stressful situation, he was glad no one was killed.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Makeshift added, "Bad guys are beat, hostages are fine, and just enough time to head back home, get dinner, and work on my client's website while watching the latest episodes of Grimm and Hannibal."

With that, Makeshift activated his stealth mode and took his leave. However, unknown to the nanotech hero, a mysterious cloaked figure was spying on him as he stood on the edge of the building; a cloak that was black and white...

...

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, The flowers were blooming; yes, everything was perfect. It was an island so beautiful that once you set foot on it, you would never want to leave again. This island is one of the many islands that reside in one of the world's dangerous oceans: the New World.

Off the coast of the island, was a single ship; a single and very unusual ship. The ship had a lawn on its deck, complete with a swing, a slide, and a couple of orange trees, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest; the huge masts gave the ship extreme maneuverability. Lastly, the figurehead was an animal's head, specifically a lion's with its mane in the shape of flower petals. This was the Thousand Sunny, the colorful ship of the notoriously powerful pirate crew, the Strawhats; on the deck, the crew of nine were doing various activities.

Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Strawhats and future King of the Pirates, was fishing. Roronoa Zoro, the future strongest swordsman, was taking a long nap. Nami, the money and tangerine loving navigator, was checking her "New World" Log Pose for signs.

Usopp, the sniper, was telling Chopper, the ship's doctor, one of his stories on how he defeated a black-hearted demon with his wits alone, which was obviously a lie.

Sanji, the chef, was making a delicious meal for Nico Robin, the archaeologist, who was reading her third book of the week. Franky, the man who built the ship "The Thousand Sunny" for the Strawhat crew to reach Raftel, was for some reason dancing and singing some random song all over the deck.

Lastly, Brook, the skeletal musician who is their latest member of the Strawhat Crew, was standing and enjoying the ocean view while drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy said as he tried to wake up Zoro, but he was still asleep. "Come on Zoro, wake up!" Luffy groaned as he continued to wake Zoro, but to no success. Stumped by the situation, Luffy sat in front of Zoro, both arms and legs crossed, staring at him deeply until he noticed one of the Sunny's tangerine trees.

"OWW!" Zoro shouted in pain, instantly waking up from his nap, "What the hell did you do that for, Luffy?!" questioned an angry Zoro.

"I can't catch any fish. Help me." Luffy replied deadpanned.

"Why don't you ask Usopp instead?" Zoro asked.

"But I need someone to...GAHHHH!" Luffy cried out in pain as he was punched in the head by Nami.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing with one of my tangerine trees?!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"I was trying to wake Zoro up so he can help me fish." Luffy replied as he held his head in pain.

"WELL THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO WAKE UP ZORO, USE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, LIKE USOPP'S NOSE!" Nami screamed in fury.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Usopp retorted.

"Will you guys shut up!? I am trying to hear myself sing." Franky said arrogantly.

"Hey, Franky! Don't yell at Nami like that." Sanji said as he stomped out of the kitchen and confronted the cyborg.

"Don't mess with me, lover boy. You wouldn't like me if you gave my week a bad start." Franky replied with a grumpy look.

"I didn't like you the first time I met you!" Sanji shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Franky shouted back as he confronted Sanji eye to eye.

"Would you two keep it down? I am trying to go back to sleep." Zoro said.

"Shut it, you shitty mosshead!" Sanji said as he threw a frying pan at Zoro's face. Even though Zoro didn't flinch when that happened, it did make him angry.

"You want a piece of me, you dumb cook!?" Zoro yelled angrily as he jumped over the helm railing to join the brawl.

"Geez, those guys hardly show any restraint." Usopp sighed as he stared as his crew mates fought. He then turned back to Chopper to continue his story. "So there I was, on the edge of a cliff, a cross in one hand, and my trusty slingshot in the other, staring down the black-hearted fiend as he towered over me." As he listened to every detail of Usopp's tall tale, the reindeer doctor couldn't help but feel excited with every passing minute.

"Our eyes were locked and our bodies stiffened, as we waited for the other to make his move. Then, all of a sudden, he lunged towards me, ready to make me his next meal. Fortunately for me, I took a mere sidestep and the demon was no more as fell towards his doom."

"WOW!" Chopper squealed in excited, "Usopp, you're so awesome!"

"Yeah?" Usopp replied with a goofy grin, "Well you should have seen the huge feast the villagers of Mogar threw in my honor after that!"

"WOW!"

Meanwhile, Brook was enjoying a cup of tea as he watched the sea glisten in the afternoon sunlight.

"Ah, such a lovely view," Brook thought out loud as he took a sip, "The only thing that could make this better if there were some lovely women in their panties." He took another sip.

"Oh, but I don't have any eyes to see! Yohoho-OHH!" Brook cried as he was hit on the head by a blue pipe, which happened to be Nami's Clima Tact.

"You do realize I can hear you from up here, Brook!" Nami shouted at the skeletal musician for his perverted antics.

"Ouch! Nami, I think you gave me quite a rather large bump on the head!" Brook moaned in pain as he nursed his head; he suddenly gasped when he realized something, "But wait, how can I have a bump on my head when I'm nothing but bones! Yohohoho!"

Luffy and Robin couldn't help but laugh and giggle at their crewmates' shenanigans.

"Shishishishishi! You guys really know how to liven things up!"

Yes, it was just another typical day for the Strawhat crew as they sailed the oceans of the New World, heading towards their next adventure.

However, unbeknownst the Strawhats, they were being watched by a unknown figure wearing a black and white cloak as he stood on the ocean's waters...

...

The world known as Earth Land, home to magic; the people that are able use magic are wizards, and often join guilds to accomplish jobs given to them. One particular guild, in the country of Fiore, is popular for wizards being both powerful and having a tendency to cause colateral damage: the Fairy Tail guild, located in the town of Magnolia.

Outside, the guild hall looked like your everyday building, but on the inside the members are full of energy.

***BOOM!***

...Emphasis on "energy"...

"YEAH! I'm all fired up!" yelled a boy with spiky pink hair and a scaly scarf. He was duking it out with a black-haired kid with fire ignited from his fists - Natsu Dragneel.

"Damn it Natsu, what the hell's your problem?" the black-haired kid, Gray Fullbuster, shouted in annoyance.

"Geez, what are those two fighting about now?" a blonde girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, groaned as she, along with a little bluenette girl and a white cat, Wendy Marvell and Carla, walked up to the guild bar.

"Oh, hey Lucy," a white haired woman, Mirajane, replied, "Natsu's just trying to pick a fight with Grey, nothing really new."

"Ahem," a female voice coughed, causing both the dragon slayer and ice wizard to break into a cold sweat. Standing behind them was a lovely redhead in armor, Erza Scarlet.

"Gray, Natsu, you two aren't causing trouble now, are you?" she asked with a commanding tone in her voice.

"Who, us?" Gray nervously replied, "Nah! Natsu and I were just having a little friendly spare. Isn't that right, good buddy?"

"Aye!" Natsu added with an exaggerated smile. One moment, they acted like they wanted to tear each other's head off, then started acting like best friends the next.

"There they go, acting like Happy the moment Erza shows up." Lucy sighed as she, Wendy, Happy and Carla watched the two struggling to avoid being scolded by the redhead wizard.

"That's seems to be one of the few smart choices they manage to make." Carla added while Wendy sheepishly giggled at her statement.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy," called a short old man sitting by the bar to get the five's attention, "Could you five come over here for a second?"

The group glanced at each other in slight confusion before they headed over to the bar to meet the head of the Fairy Tail guild - Master Makarov Dreyar.

"What is it Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"A job was recently added to the request board this morning," the master answered, "the client specifically requested you five for the job."

"Really, the five of us?" Lucy surprisingly asked, "Why us out of all people?"

"Why else?" Natsu replied with a chuckle, "It's because we're awesome; well, maybe we are, but I don't know about the Pervy Popsicle over here..."

"Screw you!" Gray retorted while he was wearing nothing but his underwear, "I know for a fact I'm a helluva lot better than you, you pyro!"

"Gray, your clothes…" Lucy sighed as she covered a red-faced Wendy's eyes while Gray panicked to get his clothes back on.

"Master, are there details on the job that we should be aware of?" asked Erza.

"Unfortunately, no." Makarov replied with a hint of concern, "Apparently, the client wanted to give you the details in person; said it was classified as top secret."

"Wow," Lucy whispered, "Must be something really important to be top secret."

"However," Makarov added, "The client did add a location for you to meet; the pier in Hargeon."

"Hargeon, huh?" Lucy muttered to herself. She was quite familiar with that town; not only was it the town where she met Natsu to join Fairy Tail, but she also took part in some job requests and the guild's traditional S-Class Exam on Tenrou Island. Lucy thought about the she spent in Fairy Tail until Natsu's maniacal laughter startled her back to reality.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for? We got a secret mission to complete!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he dashed out of the guild hall. Happy quickly flew after him yelling "Aye sir!"

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called out to the fire wizard, but he was already long gone for him to hear her.

"Great, now we gotta go after that idiot," Gray groaned, "I'll bet he took off ahead of us so he could avoid the train."

"Well, we might as well start catching up to him, before he gets too far ahead." Erza sighed as she took off after the Salamander.

"Natsu may be a bit brash, but he sure knows how to get us excited for a job." Wendy giggled as she, Carla, and Gray followed suit.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Carla replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed with a smile, "Besides, if I hadn't met him in Hargeon, I probably wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail. Can't imagine how boring that could have been."

With that, the members of Fairy Tail's strongest team chased after their hotheaded teammate and towards their biggest job yet.

Elsewhere, standing on top the tower of Magnolia's Kardia Cathedral, was a mysterious figure in a black and white cloak as he let out a chilling giggle...

...

The Thousand Sunny sailed strongly against the sea as it carried the Strawhats to their destination. Most of the crew was on the deck enjoying lunch, rice balls, made by Sanji, while Usopp was in the crow's nest eating some of Sanji's food while on lookout.

"Man, this stuff's good." Usopp said to himself, as he took another bite from his rice ball, "I still can't believe that Sanji's cooking improved over the last two years."

Meanwhile, back on the deck, the rest of the Strawhats enjoyed their lunch, Luffy the most with nothing but pieces of meat overfilling his mouth.

"Sambi, thib weat ith doh bood! (Sanji, this meat is so good!)" Luffy muffled as he ate his meat.

"That's nice, BUT HOW ABOUT YOU TALK WITHOUT FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH NEXT TIME, HUH?!" Sanji snapped at his idiotic captain who lacked decent table manners. Seriously, the guy was totally oblivious and obnoxious whenever it came to food.

Back in the crow's nest, Usopp was finishing his lunch as scanned the seas through his telescope, when he caught a glimpse of what looked like an iceberg in the distance; on top of it was a robed figure.

"What the-?" Usopp stuttered, bewildered by the discovery. He then picked up a hand mic to inform his crew.

"HEY GUYS!" Usopp announced through the crow's nest megaphone, "I SEE SOMETHING UP AHEAD! IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S STANDING ON AN ICEBERG!"

"What? A guy standing on an iceberg?" Nami muttered. The crew walked to the portside of the ship and saw said figure on said iceberg.

"No way! That's awesome!" Luffy chuckled with glee. The iceberg continued drifting towards the Strawhats until it stopped at the side of their ship.

"Hey, nice boat you got there!" the cloaked boy said cheerfully; he sounded like a pleasant guy.

"Thanks!" Luffy replied with a huge grin, "We've had her for a couple years; our shipwright built her."

"Really?" the boy spoke with interest, "Who's your shipwright?"

Franky stepped forward and did his trademark pose to get the mystery boy's attention. "Heh, that would be SUPER me!" he boasted with a grin, "Built her with my own two hands, inside and out."

"Really?" the kid replied, "That's awesome!"

After a few seconds of staring at each other, the boy in the cloak suddenly started rubbing his hands together. "Okay, okay, okay!" he began with content in his voice, "Now that we've had our nice little chat, time to get this party started!"

"What the-?!" Zoro exclaimed

"What the hell is that? Some sort of archway?" Franky asked in shock as he lifted his sunglasses.

Sanji was stunned by the sudden appearance of the icy archway, but recovered enough to notice that the hooded kid was gone. "Hey! Where'd that kid go?"

"Yoohoo! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted from the distance.

The crew faced the direction the voice came from and saw the boy standing on a block of ice in front of the archway. He slowly held out his hand in front of him and snapped his fingers, somehow summoning a black and white vortex.

"What the hell did that brat just do!?" Zoro grunted as he held onto the ship railing, struggling to keep himself from the vacuum.

"Wahhhh! It's sucking us in!" Usopp cried while he hugged the mast.

"Franky! Get us out of here!" Nami called to the shipwright.

"Alright, I'm SUPER on it!" Franky replied as he headed for the helm. He then reached for a lever next to the wheel and pulled it.

"Coup de Burst!"

A burst of high pressured air ejected from the ship, but the wind currents blowing against it were too strong; the Sunny was going nowhere.

"Damn it!" Franky cursed in frustration, "The wind's too strong!"

Sanji glared at the boy who was standing on his iceberg. "What the hell's that kid's problem, anyway?"

The cloaked figure kept taking deep breaths until he then focused on the Sunny. He then raised his right arm as frost and snow suddenly pooled into the palm of his hand. The boy then tossed the white powder into the wind current flowing towards the rip in time and space.

"This chill..." the navigator contemplated as she watched their mysterious guest gather so much cold wind; that's when it suddenly dawned on her on what he was about to do.

"Everyone, grab a hold of something!" Nami warned her crewmates, "That kid's about to attack!"

Nami was right, for when the boy blew the horn, a icy fog came gushing out; the fog then climbed up to the sky as it slowly took shape and turned into a dragon made of ice. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all screamed in fear while the rest of the crew were shocked by the sight of the chilling beast.

"What the? An ice dragon?!" gasped a wide-eyed Zoro.

"Does this guy have Devil Fruit powers or something!?" Sanji yelled in shock.

"Who cares! That thing's coming right for us!" Usopp yelped.

He was right; the ice dragon flew towards them at high speeds, and then suddenly turned into a strong blizzard. It blew against the Strawhats' ship with such force, that the ship suddenly got lifted out of the water and towards the archway, with its crew stuggling to stay on.

"Whoa! The Sunny's flying backwards!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he held on tight to his "special seat".

"Waaaah, I can't hold on much longer!" Usopp screamed as he eventually lost his grip as he was sucked into the vortex.

"Usopp!" Nami shrieked helplessly, before she was the next to fall into the void.

"Nami!" Sanji yelled in horror. He wasn't going to let his "beloved Nami-swan" die alone, so he willingly jumped in after her.

The next to go was Robin, then Franky, then Chopper and Zoro, then Brook, until finally, Luffy was the last one holding one. Luffy kept a strong grip as glared at the kid that attack him and friends; he simply stood on that iceberg in a nonchalant manner, with a huge, smug grin visible underneath.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I look forward to it." the boy's voice coldly replied. Luffy suddenly then realized that he was standing right in front of him. Luffy froze in shock.

"Until then, time for you to hit the inter-dimensional road, Jack."

With that, the boy kicked Luffy hard in the face to send him flying into the void, followed by the Thousand Sunny. The vortex finally closed and the arch soon faded into an icy mist, leaving the mysterious boy on his iceberg.

"Looks like my end of the job's done." he chuckled as he vanished in a puff of black smoke and icy wind, "Time for me to take my leave."

...

Hargeon Town, a harbor town that excelled in its markets than its magic. However, it has had its fair share of wizard related incidents, such as the time Natsu fought a former guild wizard named Bora who smuggled women into slavery. But we're getting off topic; let's get back to the story, starting at the Hargeon train station.

At the station's entrance, Fairy Tail's Team Natsu came walking out; Lucy was holding Plue, her carrot-nosed Celestial Spirit dog, Gray had his hands in his pockets, Erza was pulling her wagon full of luggage, and Wendy, Happy, and Carla were busy helping a motion-sick Natsu, even though he wasn't on the train anymore. The wizard team looked on as the town looked on as they saw the harbor town bustling with people.

"Wow, the people here are really energetic today." Lucy said as she watched the people moving around quickly from place to place.

"Probably because the fisherman's markets are open today."

"FISHERMAN'S MARKET?!" Happy squealed. Just mentioning the word "fish" alone could get the blue cat drooling. "What kind of fish do you think they're selling right now? Salmon? Mackerel? YELLOWTAIL?"

"We're not here for fish, Happy." Erza sternly leered at the Exceed, "We're here on official guild business; that means no distraction until the job is done. Is that clear?"

"Aye," was all Happy could whimper.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still laying on the ground, tossing his cookies. "Bleeeh. I feel so sick." he moaned in agony.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll have your feeling better in a second." Wendy assured as she casted Troia on the ill fire wizard.

"You do realize you're not on the train anymore, don't you?" Carla added nonchalantly.

Later, after Natsu finally recovered, the young wizards headed into town to meet their client. The townspeople were incredibly busy; fisherman sold their daily catch, jewelers were selling and repair jewelry, etc.

"So where are we supposed to meet the client, Erza?" Wendy asked the swords woman.

"We're supposed to meet our client at the warehouses by the harbor." she replied.

"Warehouses? Sounds like something you'd do if you were in the mob." Gray added.

"Wait, you don't think the mob sent that request to kidnap us and sell us into slavery, do ya?" Natsu frantically asked his teammates; they groaned and sweatdropped at the Fire Dragon Slayer's stupidity.

Half-an-hour later, the team arrived at Hargeon Harbor; they could see the sparkling ocean sprawling out to the horizon. Fishermen had cast their fishing lines and nets, while boats docked in and out. Minutes later, the Fairy Tail wizards arrived at the warehouses.

"Is this the place?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, according to the map, this is where we will meet our client." Erza replied. However, something didn't feel right to the Queen of the Fairies, as she saw no one else hanging out in the area, "But I don't see our client anywhere."

"So, you five are from the infamous guild Fairy Tail?" asked an ominous voice. The group of wizards turned around with their guard up to see a shadowy figure standing in a shadowy corner. There was nothing much to describe, save for him wearing a black and white cloak, a black top hat with a white rim, a cane, and a creepy smile.

_"Geez, this guy practically screams 'creepy' and 'suspicious'."_ Lucy uneasily thought as she gazed at the man's partially obscured face.

"Are you the one who sent out the request?" Erza promptly asked the figure.

"Indeed dearie," the mysterious man answered, "I'm the one who requested you five for a special job, though I expected you all to be a little... older."

"And... who are you exactly." Lucy nervously asked.

"Right, on to business already." the man replied with an unsettling grin, "For reasons of confidentiality... oh what the hell, I just don't feel like telling you my name. Just call me 'Mr. Hatter'."

"Well then, Mr. Hatter, since we are skipping formalities, please explain to us the job you wish for us to complete." Erza formally asked.

"Very well," Hatter replied, "You see, in the land where I come from, there is an ancient prophecy that dates back to over millions of years. It predicts that an ancient evil will one day return and destroy life as we know it. However, the only ones to stop that evil are the chosen ones."

The wizards stared at the mystery man quizzically at first, but then expressed shock once they had put two and two together.

"Wait, are you saying..." Wendy began.

"That you hired us..." Carla added.

"Because we're... the chosen ones?" Gray finished.

"The answer is yes and no." Hatter answered with a sinister smile as he earned confused looks from the young wizards.

"Okay, if I wasn't confused before, I am now." Natsu muttered with a confused look on his face. Snapping out of her confusion, Erza continued, "I'm sorry Mr. Hatter, we are having trouble understanding; would you please elaborate?"

"Heeheehee! Gladly." Hatter cackled men, "You are the chosen ones, but you're not the complete package; there are others that are also chosen by the prophecy."

"Others?" Wendy whispered with intrigue. Carla kept her guard up as she kept her focus on the mysterious Mr. Hatter; however, her focus broke when she suddenly experienced a vision of the future.

First thing Carla saw was two castles, one white and the other black; moments later, both castles went up in flames of the opposite color and the sky turned red.

Second, she saw a dark room with Lucy standing behind an armored figure as it fired at a giant demon, while Natsu fought the demon up close along with several other fighters; one was a black and green cyclops with wire-like ears and a tail. Two of them were middle-aged, mustached men who wore red and green respectively. Another fighter wore a red vest and a straw hat; another was a blue, humanoid hedgehog. One of the other fighters was a dark-skinned girl in blue, while the last one was a spiky hair boy who wielded a giant key.

Third, Carla saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, a large group of people, including the mystery fighters from before, and herself, fall in several ominous holes.

Finally, a man in a black and white coat and mask sat on a black throne chair in a white room; the chair vanished as the man stood up, followed by him exploding into a scarlet red stain in the room. Moments later, the stain rippled as a four-armed, black skeleton rose from the puddle as it gave off an empty, terrifying presence.

As soon as the vision ended, Carla was on edge as she shot a threatening glare at the mysterious Hatter, enough to get the others' attention.

"Carla, are you feeling alright?" Happy worryingly asked.

"Yeah Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy also asked, concerned for her Exceed companion's stressful appearance.

A few seconds passed before Carla could muster an answer. "This man," she started in a slightly shaken voice, "Something about this whole job doesn't feel right. I can't help but feel like we're all in danger!" The others were shocked at Carla's statement as they then questionably stared at their self-proclaimed client.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Hatter retorted at the white cat's accusation, "Whatever would give you the idea that I-" He then stopped himself as he focused his stare at Carla; however, he soon smirked as he suddenly then realized, "Ahhhh, you're clairvoyant, aren't you, dearie?"

Carla was shocked by Mr. Hatter figuring out her future-gazing abilities; something that only she and members of Fairy Tail knew about.

"How did you know that?" was the only thing Carla could muster into words. It was then that Natsu stepped forward, upset by the fact that this mysterious man was intimidating his friends.

"Okay pal," Natsu angrily growled as he cracked his knuckles, "Why don't you tell us what's really going on before I start wailing on you."

"Okay, I give." Hatter replied, not feeling very threatened by the Fire Dragon Slayer, "I was going to save this as a surprise, but since SHE had to go and spoil it..."

As soon as he trailed off his sentence, Hatter snapped his fingers causing a magic barrier to form around Team Natsu to their surprise. Almost immediately, Natsu ignited his fist and punched the barrier wall, but was thrown back by the force of the barrier. Soon, everyone was levitating uncontrollably by the barrier's magic.

"What the hell's going on?!" Gray

"I don't know, but I'm really scared!" Wendy replied as she held onto Carla for support.

Erza tried to regain her balance as she glared at their mysterious enemy, for she no longer saw him as their client. "Explain yourself!" she demanded.

"Don't get your armor bent out of shape, dearie." Hatter casually replied, "I'm getting you all ready for your little trip."

"What trip?" Erza questioned the mystery man.

"For your job, of course." he replied, "You see, those other heroes I mentioned are all being intercepted as we speak. By now, my colleagues should have sent them to their destination."

"And where would that be?" the Queen of the Fairies asked, hoping to get a answer; unfortunately, she didn't get it as he replied, "Sorry deary, no spoilers."

And with that, the mysterious Mr. Hatter adjusted his hat and grabbed his cane as he to a few steps back. "Speaking of which," he gleefully added, "It time for use to go!"

"Where are you taking us?!" Lucy screamed with fear and confusion in her voice.

"The question is not 'Where is he taking me?' deary," Hatter answered with a dark giggle, "The question you should really be asking is 'Where am I heading?'"

None of the members of Team Natsu understood what he meant, but before any of the wizards had a chance to ask, a giant emblem of the Yin Yang appeared below their feet.

"I do look forward to our next meeting. Until then…" He cackled as he then disappeared a puff of smoke.

"Hey, wait-!" Natsu stammered before a black and white hole opened underneath the wizards and shortly fell in. All the Fairy Tail could do was scream before the portal disappeared.

...

_October 27, 2020_

_New Temecula, California; 3:00 pm_

After a 45-minute long trip, Makeshift finally made it back to his hometown; New Temecula was originally Temecula before before it expanded into a larger city in 2016. The city is also home to various tech industries such as FlareTech. Industries, thus making it one of the most tech-savvy cities in the state.

Anyway, back to the story, Makeshift moved quickly throughout as he leapt and scaled from building to building.

"Ah crap, it's three already!" the robotic human shouted in surprise, "I better hurry or I'll be late for my online coding class! Guess that means no online streaming for now." He then increased his speed a bit to make it back home faster; suddenly, Makeshift dove to the ground as a bolt of black lightning zapped past him.

"Alright, who the hell threw that? Surge, are you trying to kill me again?" Nate shouted as he searched for the assailant.

"I don't know this 'Surge' you speak of," a deep, empty voice replied, "But it was I who threw that bolt."

Makeshift turned to the direction of the voice and saw a tall robed figure standing on the ledge of a distant building; there wasn't much to see, other than the fact that his robe was black and white.

"Ooookay, and you are?" Nate asked with slight hesitation in his voice. There was a few seconds of silence before the figure answered, "My name is not important in this matter. What is important is that you will come with me now."

Not liking how this mystery man was talking to him, Nate shot a glare at him as sarcastically replied, "What, I don't have a say in the matter? Well, that's just rude."

Makeshift then got back on his feet as he added, "Sorry, but I got some things that need to be done today before I relax and enjoy myself. Can we reschedule this another time, or do I have to kick your ass now?"

The man showed no emotion as just stood, when he suddenly launched another black lightning bolt at the college student superhero, which he was able to dodge.

"Guess that's a no on rescheduling." Nate muttered as his right arm transformed into a cannon. He then fired a couple shots at his mysterious assailant, who effortlessly dodged each one like he wasn't even there. "What the hell?!"

"Don't be so surprised," the man dryly replied, "It's not as if you're even capable of harming me." He then held out his right hand, which began to glow with darkness. "Now hold still; this will hurt if you struggle."

A blast of dark energy then launched from the palm of his hand, however Nate barely managed to dodge the attack.

"I think that's just gonna hurt me regardless, pal!" he angrily retorted. His right arm then transformed into an arm cannon.

* * *

><p>Weapon: B3 (<strong>B<strong>ig **B**ang **B**uster)

Type: Rifle

Description: Standard weapon capable of firing single shots or rapid-fire shots.

* * *

><p>Nate then took aimed and fired a series of powerful rapid-fire shots, but they continued to fail hitting his target.<p>

"Were you even listening?" the man monotonously asked, "I just told you that you can't hurt me."

"Yeah?" Nate replied, "Guess that means I have to make sure you don't hit me then."

Just as soon as he said that however, the robed man suddenly appeared behind him; luckily, Nate quickly backed away from him before he could do anything.

"Didn't I just tell you to hold still?" the man asked without emotion.

"And didn't I tell you not a chance?" Nate replied.

"No."

"Oh. Well, in that case, not a chance!"

Minutes passed as the firefight carried on, when Nate noticed strange playing cards being thrown at him.

"What the, cards?" Nate mumbled.

Just as the cards landed around his feet, they began to glow violently.

"Oh son-of-a-b-!"

***BOOOOM!***

The cards around Makeshift suddenly exploded, sending the nano-tech cyborg flying across a couple rooftops and into an air conditioning unit. He groaned in pain before passing out.

"Ahahahaha! Well, wasn't that a blast?" a raspy voice cackled.

The hooded man glanced behind him to see a jester wearing a smiling mask perched on top of a nearby water tower; everything he wore was in black and white as well.

"Aren't you glad I stopped by, Hollow?"

"Jester..."

"You certainly were taking your sweet time with this one."

"I'll admit that he's a slippery one," Hollow replied, "However, he is not as strong as the others."

"Huh, guess that explains why he went down from a pair of twos so easily." Jester huffed smugly as he glanced at the unconscious cyborg.

"Well then, are you gonna send him over or do you want me to do it?"

"Silence." Hollow replied dryly as he spread out his arms and strange energies emanated from them; said energies turned to beams as they made contact on ground in front of Nate, causing a portal to form underneath him.

"Hey, what are yo-" Nate yelled before he was swallowed up by the portal.

Hollow then lowered his arms as he muttered, "Mission complete."

"Finally," Jester grunted as stretched his limbs, "Now let's beat it. I'm in the mood for pastrami sandwich. Think we can stop by a deli on the way back?"

...

A vortex of light was swirling with mystical energy; all sorts of colors were flying everywhere as the Strawhats were in a state of free-fall. It was certainly hard to tell which way was up or down.

"Whoa! What the heck's going on!?" Luffy surprisingly asked as he struggled to understand their current situation.

"Ahhh! This is it! We're gonna die!" Usopp screamed as he clung onto Franky's arm in extreme fear.

"Whaa! Really?!" shrieked Chopper as he clung onto Zoro's head, obscuring the swordsman's face.

"Chopper, let go! I can't see!"

"Oh dear, I see my life flashing before my eyes! Well, if only I had eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled as the skeletal musician fell upside down.

"Whaaa! Why are we falling?!" Nami shrieked in terror.

"Don't worry my darling Nami, your dashing prince is here to save you!"

Even in the most dire situations, the pervy chef would still fall head-over-heels for a pretty woman, whatever the reason. This particular habit greatly irritated Zoro. "Will you knock it off, Ero-cook!? This really isn't the time for your stupid romance!?" the swordsman barked at the chef in irritation.

"What was that, mosshead?!" Sanji retorted. The two then started butting heads, and it certainly didn't help their current predicament. "Will you two idiots shut it?!" Nami screamed, annoyed by their squabbling.

"Perhaps we'll fall to our deaths as we go splat on the ground." Robin said nonchalantly.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, ROBIN! YOU'LL JINX US!" Usopp replied with a mixture of anger and fear.

A lot of thoughts were rushing in the Strawhats' minds as they continued to fall, especially about the hooded boy that got them in this mess. Who was he? How did he make that portal? And why did he send them through it?

The crew had fallen for what felt like a few minutes until Zoro and Sanji sensed something to their left that end their little scuffle abruptly.

"Hey mosshead, you feel that?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, it feels like something's coming this way." Zoro replied. Their instincts were proven right when the two saw blurry shadows and heard what sounded like faint screaming.

"Hey, you guys, there's something coming this way!" the chef alerted the crew; they all looked in the direction Sanji pointed towards and saw the blurry shadows as well. The shadow got closer and the screaming got louder until the crew saw what they were more clearly: it appeared to be a group of two boys, three girls, and a couple of cats, and they looked like they were in the same predicament as the Strawhats.

"What the heck's going on?!" Lucy screamed.

"I don't know," Natsu replied, "But when I get my hands on that shady punk, I'm gonna kick his butt big time!"

"Woah! Look out!" a voice shout out from behind the group. The wizards and pirates turned to the source of the voice to find a fully armored man flying towards them.

"Ahhh! Monster!" Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Monster!? Wahhh!" Happy and Chopper screamed.

"I'll take this punk out," Natsu growled as he ignited his fists, ready for a fight.

"Not if I kick his ass first," Luffy added as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't be idiots!" Lucy snapped, "Isn't it obvious that it's a guy in armor? Besides, we have bigger problems right now!"

"Yeah! I'm a good guy over here, so no fighting please!" Makeshift protested. Right now, fighting was the last thing he wanted.

"Heads up! Free-falling superhero coming through!" shouted a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see a teenage boy with green eyes falling towards them. However, he wasn't the only one; others were also free-falling, humans and humanoids alike.

"Okay, seriously," Makeshift shouted, "What's with all the free-falling people?!"

"Quick Tails, pull up!"

"Donald, watch out!"

Everyone looked in the direction to see a spaceship and an airplane spiraling towards them. The occupants violently fung of their vehicles before said vehicles crashed into the Sunny.

"No! Our Gummi Ship!" the duck wailed in horror upon the chaotic crash of his beloved spaceship.

"Hey, watch the Sunny!" Franky barked at Donald for crashing the Gummi Ship into his beloved ship. However, he anger quickly changed to surprise as he, along with everyone else, was caught off guard by the fact that the collision had caused the Sunny to drift towards them.

"Woah, wait a minute!"

"Guys, do something!"

"Oh crap, this is gonna hurt!"

Everyone was helpless as the pirate ship slowly drifted towards them with force. The ship then slammed into the crowd and sent them spiraling into each other.

Everyone kept colliding from one person to another as the current tossed them endlessly until they were flung away from each in small groups. Anyone that still conscious screamed helplessly as they fell deeper into the vortex. And then, everything faded to black...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I got this prologue done! It's been forever since I worked on anything fanfic-related! I gotta tell you, the prologue is always the most difficult chapter to work on, since you have to plan things out before you actually write it. Now that it's done, working on the next chapter should be a little easier now. Can't wait to post it. Anyways, hope the prologue peaks your interest in the story. See ya!<strong>


	3. Opening 1 - Ichirin no Hana

_**MetalSonicReject presents...**_

_(Bleach Opening 3 - "Ichirin no Hana")_

* * *

><p>The scene opens with a flower slowly losing its petals, then faces flash by through the beat.<p>

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (You are the only "you")_

Luffy & Zoro, Nami & Robin, Gray & Erza, Ben & Kevin, Mario & Sonic

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda (There is no such thing as your replacement)_

Korra & Bolin, Luigi & Tails, Gwen & Goofy, Natsu & Happy, Knuckles & Franky, Mako

_Karenai de ichirin no hana (Don't wilt away, single flower)_

Usopp & Chopper, Brook & Donald, Sanji & Mega Man, Wendy & Carla, Sora & Lucy, Makeshift (with Makeshift's helmet slowly turning into a Yinyang-esque mask)

* * *

><p><span><strong>X-Fantasy (cross fan·ta·sy)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai (You are like a flower)<em>

Makeshift, as Nathan Reid, Lucy, Ussop, Sonic, Kevin, Goofy, Brook, Nami, Korra, and Luigi are sitting on top of a steam-punk tank in the middle of a desert

_Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you (That bloomed in a dark shadow)_

Wendy, Natsu, Tails, Mega Man, Gwen, Chopper, Sora, Mario, Sanji, and Robin are sitting in a cave to get out of the rain.

_Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba (Just spit out your closed-up feelings)_

Ben, Luffy, Erza, Gray, Donald, Franky, Mako, Bolin, Zoro, and Knuckles all lay down in the shade of a forest.

* * *

><p><em>Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (You are the only "you")<em>

Erza, in her "Heaven's Wheel" armor, equips herself with swords, while Zoro slowly unsheathes his three swords and Sora summons his Keyblade.

_Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo (Till now and from now on)_

Nate transforms into Makeshift and goes into a basic fighting stance, while Ben uses his Omnitrix to transform into Heatblast.

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo (Even if there comes a time)_

Luffy uses his Conqueror's Haki while Natsu uses his Dragon Roar to take out a bunch of enemies.

_Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo (When the whole world becomes our enemy)_

Full body shots of a man in dark steel armor and elementals of fire, earth, water, and air scroll on by.

_Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara (I'll protect you)_

Luffy, Natsu, Korra, Mario, Sonic, Sora, and Ben, as Feedback, charge into battle towards the armored man and his elementals.

_Makenai de ichirin no hana (So don't give up, single flower)_

Meanwhile, behind the fighting, Makeshift and Mega Man take aim with their respective weapons and fire a couple of charged shots.

* * *

><p><em>TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT<em>

Meanwhile, in a wrecked village, a black and white robbed man walks over to a makeshift tombstone.

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

He then lays down a couple flowers, their loose petals carried away by the wind, as he looks up into the sky.


End file.
